Get your head in the game
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: The gang are all 20 years old now they live together and are dating. Kick, Jace, Millie, Keddie. The guys tryout for the green bay packers and make the team but they have to move so they have to break up with the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so the idea for this story just kinda came to me. Hope y'all like it .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Kim's P.O.V**

Here I am still living in seaford and still the same Kim Crawford I was in high school. I am 20 years old along with my best friends and my boyfriend, Jack, yes me and jack got together two years ago at graduation. I remember it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

_"Congratulations class of 2016" the principal says as we all throw our caps (we being grace, jerry, kelsey, eddie, julie, milton, jack, and myself). We all decided that since none of us want to go our seperate ways we will all are gonna take online college courses and we are all gonna buy a house to live in together. _

_Line break_

_Right now we are at Lorie Thomsons graduation party. Then Brett comes up to me and says " Heyyyy Kiiimmmm...h-how are you d-d-doing" he is obviously drunk. I say "get away from Brett" and try to walk away but he grabs my arm and throws me against the wall. A few people notice and they come over I notice these are some people I am friends with. There are Sonia, Lexie, Gina, Nicole, Rikki, Dana, Isabella, and Harriet. Rikki, Dana, Harriet, and Gina come to help me up and Sonia, Lexie, Nicole, and Isabella beat up Brett. Once they are done they come to me and ask if I was ok I said I was fine then my best friends come up to me Julie says " Kim! what happened? Are you ok? " I reassured them I was fine after I told them the story. Jack seemed mad and upset he then said " I'll be right back I need some air " and he went outside I asked the gang " Is he ok? " milton says " he was fine before maybe you should go talk to him but after you do can we leave I'm starting to get uncomfortable " everyone nodded and asked for my approval. I said " yeah, I'm getting uncomfortable too I'll be right back " they all nodded and I went outside to see jack sitting on the steps. So I sat next to him and " Hey you ok? you seem mad and upset " he shook his head and sighed before saying " I'm sorry I should have been there to help you before he threw you into the wall ". I said " It's not your fault you didn't know " he then said " It's just I hate seeing you get hurt or someone trying to hurt you I just...i-it's just I love you so much that I hate to see anything happen to you ". I was shocked, but then I quickly smiled and kissed him, when we pulled away I said " I love you too, I just thought you never felt the same way I thought you had feelings for donna or lindsey ". He just laughed and kissed me again " Never " he said simply. We went in side with our hands intertwined our friends were waiting for us by the door they gave us our jackets and we go to our home we share. we all moved out 2 weeks before graduation. When we got in the house The boys all went up to their rooms to sleep except jack he stayed back to give me a goodnight kiss. I said " Goodnight Jack " while smiling and he said " Goodnight Kim " while smiling as well. He went upstairs I didn't notice the girls spying on us they all bamborded me with questions Grace asked " when did you guys get together ", Kelsey asked " how did guys get together ", and julie said " I have to post this KICK PREVAILED! Yay! ". I smiled and said " We got together tonight, asfor how we got together when I went to check on him I asked him if he was ok he said he was sorry and that he should have been there to stop him from throwing me I told him it wasn't his fault he said that he just hates to see me hurt or someone trying to hurt and then he said he just loves me too much to see me hurt then I kissed him I said I love you too I was just afraid you didn't feel the same he kissed me and then said never". They were all grinning like idiots and squeling like little girls. I said goodnight to the girls they said night bavk and we all went to our rooms and I went to bed with one thing on my mind. Jack Brewer is finall MINE._

_End of Flashback _

That was the best day of my life I had just pulled up to our driveway. I had just went grocery shopping and had ALOT groceries. Me and Jack have been dating for 2 years, Grace and Jerry have been dating for 3 years, Kelsey and Eddie have been dating for 3 years as well, and Julie and Milton have been dating the longest 4 years. I called Kelsey after a few rings she picked up and said " Hey Kim what's up " I said " Hey I'm in the drive way can you send the boys out to help I have ALOT of groceries ". She said " Sure they'll be therein a minuete " I said " ok thanks " she said " no prob see you in a bit ". I hung up and all the boys came Jack came and gave me a peck on the lips and goes over to help the guys. I the hear jerry say " Dang mamacita! how many grocies did you buy? This is so NOT swag " still the same Jerry. When they are all done we go inside and I start to put away the groceries I struggle a bit putting the boxxes of pasta and jars of sauce in the cabinets. Jack notices and comes over to help me He says " Let me help you " I smile and say " thank you " He smiles gives me a kiss and says "anything for you my lovely ". We kiss again and go into the living room to see everyone watching a movie I ask " what movie are we watching " they all say in unison " The chronicles of Narnia " " which one " I say Eddie says " The voyage of the dawn treader ". I say " cool " as me and jack sit down next to each other. I remember I didn't check the mail. So I say " I am gonna go check the mail " they all say "ok " and I go outside I get the mail and I notice something addressed to all the boys it's a green bay packers tryout form. I go inside and say " hey boys your forms for the packers came " they all said " really? " I nodd and hand it to them Jerry says " It came early ". Jack opens it and says " It came early because tryouts are coming 2 months earlier " Eddie says " then the tryouts are in 1 month 'cause they were supposed to be 3 months from now ". They nodd and they all look nervous and Grace says " don't worry guys we believe in you and you know you can do it " they all smile at us.

**Grace's P.O.V**

I am really nervous I need to tell the girls I'm pregnant. I think I'll tell them now. I say " hey girls can we talk alone for a minuete " they all nodd and say " sure ". We all go into the kitchen and I say " okay...I have some news I need to tell you guys " kim says " ok then what is it you know you can tell us anything ". I nodd amd say " don't freak out...I'm pregnant "

**Julie's P.O.V **

I can't believe it grace is pregnant too. I am a little bit happier cosidering I'm not the only one pregnant. I say " I am too " they stare at me and smile then Kelsey say " same goes for me " we all laugh and the kim says " i'm happy for all of you but how are you gonna explain it to the boys ". Me, grace, and kelsey look at each other we sigh and say " we don't know ". I think how ARE we going to tell them.

**Well there you have it chapter 1. I hope you liked it REVIEW PLEASE. Bye...for now!**

**~ G **


	2. Too much stress

**Hey guys thxs a TON for thereviews I know I only got a few but still it means alot. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or The GreenBay Packers or anything else you happen to recognize. Again, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 : Too much stress (Kim's P.O.V)**

UGGGGGHHHHHHH! This is just too much, ok so you see I have 2 jobs technically 3 but my third one is part time. My first job is that I'm the manager at Seaford's 5-star hotel, next I work at a Dance studio I teach hip-hop, balleai **(AN: sorry:( forgot how to spell)**, and jazz. Yes I know what your thinking I can't dance but jerry tought me how. Anyways I also have a part time job at the daycare center. The reason why I am so stressed out is because first of all I had to fire 3 of my maids because they didn't do ANYTHING right I am serious they didn't even know how to fold clothes, and then I found out I have to organize the dance recital BY MYSELF can you believe that, and lastly I got fired from the daycare center cause some new girl lost a kid outside and blamed it on me and they STILL fire me even after I found the kid. Right now I am entering the house right now I go inside and scream " I'M HOME! " then Grace, Jack, Julie, and Milton come downstairs they must know that I'm stressed out and Grace says " hey you ok? you seem stressed ". Then julie says " what happened? " I said " can we sit first " they nodd and we all go to the living room I sit on the sofa next Jack and he wraps his arm around me and he says " ok, what's up? ". I say " well first off I had to fire 3 maids cause they did not do anything right for god's sake they didn't even know how to fold clothes, then I got fired from the daycare center cause some new chick lost a little kid and put the blame on me and even when I found the little guy they STILL fired me, and last but certainly not least I have to organize the dance recital BY MYSELF 'cause all the other parents were to busy to volunteer ". I let out a big huff and swing my head back while closing my eyes then I hear julie say " alright it's settled " I say " what's settled " with my eyes still closed and staying in the same position. Milton says " well your obviously stressed out so we are going to help you de-stress " then jack says " now you sit back and relax we will be right back " all I could do is nodd. I then feel my shoes and socks being taken off and my feet being put in water and I say " ahhhh " then I feel my shoulders being massaged and I just sit back in pleasure. After 1 hour of relaxation I stopped being pampered I say " thank you so much guys I needed that " Julie says " no problem Kim " then Jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey walk through the dorr laughing. Grace asks " where have you guys been " Eddie says " we were at the mall we went to see a movie and then just walked around " Kelsey asks " why does it smell so good " Julie says " we were de-stressing kim by pampering her " then Milton says " and guessing by the way she looks she feels pretty relaxed ". Jerry asks " why were you stressed out " I say " someone will explain later to you ". Then Kelsey says " guys can you can give us girls time alone we'll call you when we're done...ya know what why don't you guys go wait in our bedrooms while we talk we will come up when we are done " they all nodd and go upstair.

**Julie's P.O.V**

I say " ok so to start off how far along are you guys " gesturing to grace and kelsey. Kelsey says " I'm 3 weeks " Grace says " I'm 2 1/2 weeks " and I say " I'm 3 weeks " Kim says " so when and how are you gonna tell them 'cause If you guys don't know how I have an idea " while smiling. Me, Grace, and Kelsey all whisper/yell in unison " WELL TELL US " she laughs and says " okay, okay calm down my idea is you guys wait until after they tryout for the packers and then you tell them it'll be like a congratulations present to them ". I say " that's a great idea kim " Grace says " well I don't know about guys but I'm tired I'm going to bed night " while walking up to her & jerry's room. Kelsey says while yawning " me too night girls " I say " I'm gonna go to bed to kim night " she says " me too night julie " and I go into mine & milton's room I hop in bed next to him and fall asleep.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I go up to mine & jack's room I walk in to see him watching T.V. on the bed shirtless. He sees me staring and says " you can stop staring kimmy I'm all yours " I smile and change into some comfortable clothes and laydown jack says " you know the others may have finished pampering you but I haven't ". I look at him confused but then I realize what he meant I said " I don't know jack do you want to " he nodds and says " I love you Kim nothing will ever change that " I smile and kiss him. He kisses back and let's just say things got over heated if you know what I mean ;).

**Alright here is chapter 2 where Kim get's pregnant sorry I didn't want to go into detail. I'm only thirteen give me a break anyway hope you liked it. 'Til next time. BYE!**

**~gabby. gab. 984**


	3. Finding Out

**Hey people I'm back Thxs for the reviews everyone so I making a slight change instead of of Grace,Julie,and Kelsey being 3 weeks. Grace is gonna be 2 1/2 months, Kelsey is gonna be 3 months, and Julie is 4 months and in this chapter it's gonna be a time skip so it'll be about a two week timeskip so Kim then finds out she's pregnant.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize :)**

**Chapter 3: Finding out ( Kim's P.O.V) (sorry I know I do her P.O.V alot but I will do the others in other chapters)**

_* 3 weeks later *_

Why am I feeling like this? Let me explain 3 weeks ago I did 'it' with jack and I feel awful. The thing is me and jack didn't use protection so I think I might be pregnant and I'm happy about that I'm just nervous about telling jack he is gonna be a father. Today Julie, Grace, and Kelsey have their doctors appointment but today julie finds out the gender. The boys are working out until tonight so they can be ready for tryouts and it's a good thing to so they won't get suspicious when morning sickness comes. Right now we are pulling up to the doctors office and I look at the girls and I can tell they are nervous. I say to all of them " guys don't worry you'll be fine " they all smile say 'thank you' to me and we go inside. We all take seats Julie was called first she squeezes my hand and gets up to follow the doctor, next grace is called she mouths to me 'wish me luck' I nod and smile she also squeezes my hand as she walks away. Then me and Kelsey hear a nurse call her name I see tears forming in her eys i comfort her by saying " it's gonna be alright kels " and I give her a hug. She gets up and leaves with the nurse about 3 minuets later I get up nervously and go to the counter I ask the young women " umm excuse me miss but I was wondering do you have a doctor available right now I could see about checking to see if I'm pregnant ". She looks up at me smiles and nodds while saying " sure let me check " she types something in her computer and looks up at me and says " Dr. Jettson is available I'll have a nurse come in now to take you ". I smile and say "thank you" a minuete later a nurse comes in and says my name I walk with her to a room. She says " Hi my name is Daphne I'll be your nurse so I hear that you needa pregnancy test is that right " I nod and she says " alright go in that bathroom over there and pee in this cup then bring back here " while giving me a cup. I nod and go into the bathroom after I do what she told me I give the cup and she told me that she will be back in a few minuetes. I lay down on the chair-bed and wait quietly for the nurse or doctor to come in, my thoughts were interuppted by a lady who I think is Dr. Jettson comes in she says " Hi I'm doctor Jettson but you can call me Maria if you like anyway so we did a test and we are pleased to tell you that you are pregnant ". I grin widely and she giggles at my reaction and says well since you are three weeks along I am gonna do a check up on you ". I nod and lay back on the chair-bed thing and she lifts up my shirt and puts the gel on my belly she says " well it looks like your baby is doing just fine you can go but I'm am gonna give you my card and I will set up you 2 month appointment " I nod and say " Thank you maria ". I walk into the waiting room to see Grace, Kelsey, and Julie look at me I go up to them and say " before you ask any questions let's go to Mcdonald's to get something to eat we'll eat inside and I'll tell you guys then ". They all nod at me with a confused look on their faces. On our way to Mcdonald's Julie asks "why were you in ther ". I say " well I guess now is as good a time as any other I was in there cause I needed a...pregnancy test " I heard small gasps " I took it and the doctor says it was positive" I say while smiling. I heard squeling coming from the girls I laugh and say " Okay, enough about me. Soo Julie...Is it a boy or a girl " She smiles as I pull into Mcdonalds and we all huddle around her waiting for and answer she finall says " It's a ..."

**Haha! Cliffy what do you think the baby is a boy or a girl. You'll have to wait for chapter 4 anyways REVIEW! 'Til next time...Bye!**

**~gabby. gab. 984**


	4. Getting suspicous

**Hey guys I'm back Thxs for reviewing I am goonna have a small twist in the begining nothing to big.**

**Kickinitlover01: I'm giving you a shout out, you are particially right. You'll see what I mean **

**Disclaimer : I don't own kixkin it or anything else you recognize. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 : Getting suspicious (Kelsey's P.O.V )**

Right now the girls and I are in the parking lot of Mcdonald's. We just got out of the doctor's office and Julie found out her gender I will find out mine next month along with grace. Kim tells us she is pregnant we all squeal, then she laughs and says " Okay, enough about me on to Julie...so is it a boy or a girl ". Julie smiles and says " It's a...boy and a girl " and then she let's out a small scream. Mine, Kim's, and Grace's mouths are hung open and our eyes are wide we scream " TWINS " and we head into Mcdonald's. We go in get in line and order our food when we get it we thank them and sit down. Once we sit down Grace says " wow I can't believe that we are all having babies at the same time...well we aren't allthe same time but...oh screw it you guys know what I mean " we all smile at eachother and nodd. Then Kim says " well we need to figure out names Julie do you know what gender the twins are ? " she says " 1 boy and 1 girl ". Julie then says " I was thinking for the girl Nicole Nikki for short and for the boy Samuel Sam for short ". Kim says to her " I love it you guys ? " we nodd and she says " Well if I have a girl I'm gonna name her Avalon and if I have a boy I'm gonna name him Xander ". We all look at her in wonder I speak up by saying " Kim those names are beautiful how did you come up with them " she shruggrd and said " I've always liked those names they were so unique and different from other names ". Grace says " Well if I have a girl I'm naming her Jade but if I have a boy I naming him Nathaniel, Nathan, or nate for short " I say " If I have a girl I'm naming her Hannah but If I have bot I'm naming him Daniel or Danny for short ". We finish our food get up and go home when we get home we all find a suprise waiting for us.

**Grace's P.O.V**

When we get in the house we see all the boys dressed and noy sweaty from working out with roses in their hand. Kim asks them " what is all this " Jack answers " well we all feel sorry for not spending time with you guys lately " then jerry finishes off his sentence by saying " and we wanted to make it to you so we bought you flowers and we rented a TON of movies and bought alot of junk food ". I laugh at my hopefully-soon-to-be husband instead of boyfriend we all sit on the couch the couch and milton puts in 'The GamePlan' **(I know it's an old movie but it's one of my favorites)**. I snuggle up to jerry a liittle bit and soon I'm asleep.

**Julie's P.O.V (next morning)**

I look over at the girls and guys they are all still sleeping, but Kim isn't her '_Where is she_' I thought to my self. I then hear a slight sound of throwing uo while gagging I think _'Oh my god Kim has morning sickness' _I get up quietly and rush to the bathroom in the girls lounge. You see we have a girls lounge and a boys lounge for when we want time alone. In the girls lounge We have a mini dojo, a fridge, a couch, a flat screen TV, a small dance studio, a bathroom, a stash of snacks, a toaster oven, and a microwave. When I get in the bathroom I see Kim leaning over the toilet bowl her face is slightly green and throwing up while trying to hold her hair. I rush over to her and hold her hair she notices me and smiles I smile back. As she throws up I rubb her back after a couple more minuetes she stops throwing up and looks at me she says " thank you " I say " it's not a problem KIm you did the same thing when I needed you ". I help her up, we rinse out her mouth and go into the kitchen when we get in there we see everyone awake jack says " Kim you okay you seem pale and I heard throwing up coming from 2 bathrooms ". I say " she fine it's just all that junk food last nite didn't settle to well in her stomach I look at her and she has a look that says 'Thank you'. Grace and Kelsey say in unison " ditto ". Kelsey says " I'm hungry " me, grace, and kim all say " yeah me too " in unison. Then we are handed pancakes. YUM!

**Jack's P.O.V**

I swear the girls have been acting really weird lately. I mean they are constantly hungry, then they are constantly tired, now they all suddenly throw up. I hope they aren't sick, once the girls go upstairs I ask the guys " hey guy's have you noticed anything strange about the girls lately " they all nodd and eddie says " yay!they are always hungry, always tired, and now they all seem like they are sick ". Jerry says " mitlon do you have any suggestions on what's going on " Milton says " well there are only 2 possiblilities 1.) The girls are pregnant or 2.) They are like this because it's their time of month the second reason makes more sense ". I say " yea your right milton besides they woulld tell us if " they all nodd and we head upstairs.

**No one's P.O.V**

During the boys little convo little did they know all the girls have been listening in on the whole conversation.

**Here is chp. 4 hope you like it review. BYE!**

**~gabby. gab. santana**


	5. Time for Tryouts (Chhapter 5)

**Hey everyone thanks for the review's on this story It means alot. **

**OH! and when I checked the reviews there were 4 people using guest. One of the guests who reviewed on 4/3/13 for chp. 3 I have something to say.**

**To: the guest who said " It's far to early to see anything on a sonnagram of Kim's stomach the fetus ahsn't even developed it's just a bunch of dividing cells ". I DON'T CARE IS IT'S TOO EARLY. It's called FANFICTION for a reason you can write what you want and I however do NOT want any criticism. I think I spelt that wrong? Eh I don't care.**

**Anyways on with chapter 6. Enjoy :).**

**Chapter 6: The Tryouts (Jack's P.O.V)**

Today is it the big day. The day of the tryouts for the Green Bay packers right now the girls are helping us pack because we are gonna be there for a few days.

The guys and I just finished packing and we are downstairs with the girls. We all sit in silence until Julie spoke up by saying "Are you guys nervous? "

Me and the guys nodd and Milton says " do oyu guys think we'll make it on the team " Kelsey says " of course you guys will, your all amazing at football they would be too stupid NOT to put you on the team ".

We all smile at Kelsey and thank her I notice the time. I say " guys we gotta go now or we are gonna miss our flight cause if we wanna make it there before 5:30 we are gonna have to leave now ". The responses I got were " yeah your right " "okay " " let's move yo!".

Before we leave we say goodbye to our girlfriends. This is how mine is going kim says to me " I'll miss you so much " while hugging me. I hug back and say " I'll only be gone for a few days " she nodds as she pulls away.

She says " Good luck I love you baby, OH! and before I forget I got you something " while pulling a small box out of her pocket. I smile and say " you didn't have to get me anything " she shakes her head and hands me the box. I open it and see a white gold ring with the words 'KICK' and ' Jack & Kim together forever, forever together'.

I take the ring out of the box and say " Kim, what's this " she says with a smile on her face " It's a promise ring, I got one too, but I want you to promise me that no matter what happens or no matter how far apart we are we will always be for eachother and love one another with all our hearts. Can you promise me that Jack ? I look her dead in the eye and smile, I nodd and say " yes I can, and I will " and then I kiss her.

We were kissing for about five minuetes until we feel something hit us. We see everyone laughing. Me and Kim say in unison " shut up " then jerry says " sorry bro, but we gotta leave. RAPIDO, RAPIDO " I laugh and say " alright ".

We all give our girl friends one last hug and we go out the door.

**Grace's P.O.V **

The guys have just left and us girls are now going into the living room to watch a movie. When I get in there I see julie and Kelsey trying to pick a movie. Julie has gotten a small baby bump and is starting to have cravings but not alot which is a good thing so milton or the other guys won't get suspicious. That was a really close call the other night so here's what went down that night.

_**Flashback**_

_ Me and the girls are heading to the girls lounge when we hear the guys talking. Jack says " hey guys have the girls been acting weird lately " Eddie says " yea they are always tired, and constantly hungry " Jerry says " Milton got any ideas of what could be going on ". Milton thinks about it for a couple seconds then says " well there are two options option number 1 is that it's their time of month which is more likely to be the reason more so than option number 2 which is their pregnant ". _

_Jack says " Yeah your right milton and besides they would tell us if they were pregnant " and then they all went upstairs. We all exchange looks and Kim says " don't worry let's just try and hide the symptoms as much as we can we all nodd and go to our rooms._

_**End of Flashback**_

So that is what happened so far we are doing a pretty good job at hiding our pregnancy. Kelsey is probably gonna get a bump pretty soon, and Kim is only like a month along. Speaking of Kim where is she " hey guys where's Kim " Kelsey says " oh, I think she's getting the snacks and drinks and I think she needs help would you mind "? I nodd and go into the kitchen I see her in the fridge getting cans of soda and there are already snacks in bowls.

I say " hey kim how'd it go with Jack and the promise ring " she smiles and says " it went great how about you and jerry " I tell her " everything went good do you know how it went with Millie (milton & julie) and Keddie (kelsey & eddie)". She says " it went great according to them " and then I grab two bowls and two sodas while Kim grabs three bowls and 2 sodas. We both sit down while Julie pops in 'Friends with Benefits' and I'm pretty sure we all had one question in our minds. Are they gonna be good enough to be a Green Bay Packer?

**Alright that's the end. See y'all next time oh and before I go I am on SPRING BREAK the 14th to 20th. So I will be updating sometimes next week and all week the week after.**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	6. Chapters 6,7,8

**Hey everybody thxs for the reviews I got 32 reviews for 5 chapters. I love you guys for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or anything else you recognize. :) OH and since I'm on spring break I will probably do 2-3 chapters in 1 chapter. Or update more than once a day. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 6: Dealing with pregnancy (Julie's P.O.V)**

Alright so the boys left two days ago to Wisconsin for the tryouts. Yet they still don't know that we are all pregnant.

I am 5 months going to be 6 months on saturday considering it's Monday. Kelsey is 3 months going to be 4 months in 2 weeks. Grace is 3 months and 2 weeks. Kim is the only 2 months and 5 days.

I am so FRICKEN excited that I'm having a boy and a girl. I already have a small baby bump that is slightly noticable, but only if you look close. Next month Kelsey will found out what she is having.

Right now me and the girls are rummiging through the fridge and cabinets for food to eat . _Fuckin cravings_ I thought.

We all found something I am eating pickles & peanutbutter _GROSS! How can I eat this _I thought. Grace is eating boiled eggs with mustard and mayonase, Kelsey is apple pie w/ wipp cream & relish _YUCK! _I thought. Kim is eating a salami stick w/ salsa and melted cheese.

Once we all finished our 'snacks' we all went into the living room and Kim turned on the T.V., and Labor Day was on. The movie is about a girl who pretends to be pregnant so she won't get fired by her job.

We all LOVE this movie it stars Linsdey Lohan. She may be a TOTAL nutjob, but she is a totally great actress. I say to all the girls " Hey guys , why don't we order pizza or even better Chinese " they all nodd excitingly.

Kelsey says " I'll call and order what do you guys want ". Kim says " I want chicken fingers w/ pork fried rice, an egg roll and fries ". Me and Grace nodd and say " Me too " Kelsey says " okay " then gets up and walks out of the room .

20 minutes later the food arrives and we all dig in. Once we are finished we go back into the living room to watch TV. Kim the starts to get up and says " I'm gonna go to bed guys Nite love you guys ".

The rest of us say in unison " Nite love you too ". When she is all the way upstairs we all hear a BIG thud we look at eachother and race upstairs.

When we get to her door she is on the floor unconsious we all yell " KIM " and run to her. I kneel down next to her and feel her pulse it's good and her heartbeat is steady. I sigh in relief and say " her pulse is good and her heartbeat is steady, but I think we should call an ambulance to make sure nothing bad happened ".

They nodd and Grace pulls out her phone and dialls 911. She explains the situation especially the part about her being pregnant and they said they'll be right here.

When they get here they put Kim on a gurney. We all ride behind them and once we get there they bring her in for observations while we wait in the waiting room.

_I hope she is okay _I thought.

** Grace's P.O.V**

We are all in the waiting room of the hospital. God I hope Kim is okay and nothing happened to her. After what seemed like forever the doctor cam out and we all stood up.

**Like I said gonna do 2-3 chapters inone chapter so...Chapter 7: Queen of the slutts is back (Grace's P.O.V)**

We all stood up and the doctor said " Hello are you people friends of Kimberely Crawford ". We nodd and she smiles and says " She is fine and nothing happened to the baby, she only fainted because she was slightly dehydrated nothing to worry about we already put the fluids she needed in her body ".

We smiled and sighed in relief then she said " She's awake and you can see her now she's in room 583 ". We nodd and run to her room. When we get in there she is laying in her bed reading a magazine.

I yell " KIM! Thank god your okay " while smiling then go to hugg her. She huggs back and Julie and Kelsey join our hugg. She laughs and huggs us back then says " yeah, the doctor told me everything she says she is gonna give me a special drink to help me ".

Just then the doctor comes in and says "okay Kim, you can go home now but remember drink at least 2 of those drinks a day ". She says " okay thank you doc " she smiles and walks out.

We just got home after picking Kim up from the hospital. She fell asleep on the couch and Kelsey covers up with a blanket. We all head up to bed, _Just 2 more days 'til the boys come home...just 2 more days _I thought to myself

_* The next day *_ (Kim's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning and see the girls in the kitchen all ready dressed Julie says " Morning sleepy head ". I say " morning " and then I ask " why are you guys dressed already ".

Kelsey says " We are going out to breakfast and don't worry I packed you drinks and all YOU need to do is get dressed ". I smile and nodd then go upstairs to change when I come back down stairs I say " I'm ready let's go ".

When we get to Ihop we accidently but into a girl. She looks our age has dark brown hair, is wearing WAY too much makeup. She is wearing a top exposes WAY too much clevage and a skirt that doesn't even reach the middle of her thigh.

We all instantly recognize this person. _DONNA FREAKING TOBIN! What the HELL is she doing here. I thought she'd never show her face again after we humiliated her_ I thought.

She turned to face us and she had a face of hatred. She said " Well if it isn't Julie Andrews, Grace O'Doherty, Kelsey Vergas, and Kim Crwaford ".

Grace says " What the hell are you doing showing your face around here Tobin considering we exposed you as the slutty cheater you were in high school".

Donna laughed and said " Easy, I came to get something that belongs to me...Jack ". My eyes go wide and I draggher to the curb where no one can see us with the girls close behind.

I scream at her " THERE IS NOW WAY IN FUCKIN HELL THAT HE WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU OR BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY CAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFIEND! SO IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO JEOPARDIZE OUR RELATIONSHIP I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA YOU ".

She stand ther shocked with her mouth hung open and eyes wide. I smirk and say " Bye-Bye " and walk away with the girls behind me they all say " THAT WAS AMAZING ".

**Time skip 2 days later. Chapter 8: Our boys are back...with bad news (Jack's P.O.V)**  
Yes! finally back home in Seaford...but not for long. If your wondering what I'm talking about let me explain. After we found out we made the team they told us we have to move here because we live to far away.

At first we tried to reason with them they didn't agree. Then we asked if our girlfriends's could live with us they said theycan't but it wasn't their choice. They wanted to say yes but only wives and kids were allowed to live with us.

We have to be back in Wisconsin in 1 week they said they will send a private jet for us and our stuff. We are gonna tell them today so we can get all the packing done early to spend sometime with them before we have to go.

We open the door to a silent house I yell " GIRLS! WE'RE HOME ". They come out of the kitchen screaming and they sit down.

Kelsey says " Soooo did you guys make the team " awaiting the answer along with the other girls. Me and the guys say at the same time " yes ". Then they start to congradulate us but Milton interrupts them by saying " there is some bad news ".

They immeadiatly calm down and sit. Kim asks " what's the bad news ". We all sigh (not the girls) and I say " we have to move to wisconsin and we can't take you guys with us ".

They all have shocked faces and their eyes are wide. Julie says " why ". Jerry says " Only wives and kids can live with us and have neither ".

Grace says " well if it's what you gotta do, it's what you gotta do the promise rings we got you will stand for 2 promises the first promise and that when we see eachother again face-to-face after you guys move we will go with you ".

I looked at the guys and we smiled and nodded. The girls grinned widely and Kelsey said " when are you guys leaving ". Eddie said " we leave next week we wanna start packing so we can spend as much time as we can with you guys ".

The girls say " okay let's get a move on " and we all go upstairs to pack. When me and Kim get to our room she asks me " Jack can I ask you something ". I nodd and say " of course ".

She takes a deep breath and finally says " Jack if donna tobin were to come back and try to win back your heart...would you...ya know leave me for her ". I'm completely shocked why would she think that.

I say to he " of course not Kim I made the mistake of going out with her and not believing you when you said she was cheating on me ". She said " well that's great cause I know that if she tries to take you back you won't go with her ".

I smile and kiss her. I pull away and say " I love you Kim "

she says " I love you too Jack ".

**3 chapters in 1 cha[ter a new record for me. HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**


	7. Ch 9 & 10

**Hey everybody I'm back I hope you guys review on 'The perfect wedding or not'. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize.**

**OH! and whoever the guest person is that si criticizing my story SHUT UP! If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. **

**Chapter 9: Day of Departure (Kelsey's P.O.V)**

Today is the day. The day the boys leave to start training. I mean me and the girls are all happy for them, but we want to be with them and we can't tell them that we are pregnant it'll just make them want to stay and we don't want them to give up on their dreams just for us.

When I get downstairs after I just got dressed I see everyone in the living room. The boys only have some of their luggage considereing the rest is in the van that is taking them to the private jet.

I say " Hey guys are you all ready " Eddie says " yeah we're ready I'm gonna miss you soo much ". He whispers the last part to me I say " Me too, but remember we have the promise rings and so do the other boys. Just remember that promise okay? ".

He nodds and gives me one LAST KISS. After we pull away I turn around to see the rest of the girls getting their LAST KISS but it's only for a while. We all go outside and just before the boys get in the van Kim says " guys just remember this isn't goodbye...it's see you later okay ".

They all smile at her and they all give her a group hug and the rest of the girls including me join in the hug. When we let go they get in the van and wave to us. After the van leaves we all just stare at the direction it went in. I finally brake the silence and say " c'mon let's go inside and eat ice cream while we watch labor day ".

In an instant the girls and me are almost happy I said 'almost' we went inside got our ice cream and sat down and popped in the movie. _I wonder what the boys are think or talking about _I tought.

**Chapter 10 : Milton's P.O.V**

What is going on with her I just can't figure it out. Let me explain Julie has been acting really weird. When we were hugging her stomch was pressed against mine and it felt odd and I felt like something kicked me.

I decided to shrug it off for now, but I can't help but feel that there is something she's not telling me. Okay let's see if I can figure this out. First she is throwing up REALLY early in the morning Second she is acting really weird around me and Third when we hugged something in her stomach kicked me.

The only thing that makes sense is that she could be pregnant cause everything that is going on with her fits the systems. OH...MY...GOD what if she really IS pregnant. I was snapped out of my toughts my jerry saying " dude you alright you spaced out for like 10 minutes ".

My eyes go wide I say " really? " they all nodd and jack says " yeah we have been trying to get your attention for like 5 out of the 10 minutes ". I was shocked _Was I really zoned out for that long_ I thought. I notice we stopped and we are at the jet I say " guys we're here " and we all get out of the car.

_* 1 hour of moving things into a plane later still Milton's P.O.V*_

We FINALLY finished putting our stuff in the jet. I was thinking about calling julie and asking her about the whole situation. So I decided to call about 30 minutes after we get in the jet. We stepped in side the private jet and we were all amazed.

It was amazing When we all sat down the pilot started to fly. I was so excited this private jet is awesome. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate then I remebered I set an alarm for 30 minutes. Don't judge me I say to the guys " hey I'm gonna use the bathroom and save me some food " jerry says " yeah whatever man I'll save you something to drink too ".

I get into the bathroom and dial Julie's cell phone number after a few rings she picks up

_**Julie**_, Me

_**Hey milton what's up **_

Nothing I just wanted to know how you're doing, and I wanted to ask you something

_**I'm good and the girls are too what did you want to ask me**_

Well...you've been acting a little weird lately. You get sick REALLY early in the morning, you're tired ALOT lately, and...when we hugged your stomach felt really odd. What I'm trying to ask you is...Are you pregnant Julie?

**HAHA! you got to wait until the next chapter for Julie's reaction to the question. I'll write another chapter and post it later today. BYE!**

**~ gabby. gab. 984 **


	8. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back people. I wanted to give a special Thanks to a couple of people who keep giving me great reviews. **

**- KickinItlover01**

**- Karategirl77**

**- jackandkimforever**

**- swagmasterlol**

**- kick4ever04**

**- Kickfan20**

**- Jennlee1**

**- Abbystar58**

**- CallMeOliveP**

**- BrownEyesSparkle07**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize.**

**Chapter 11: Julie's P.O.V**

After hearing milton's question I froze all the girls looked at me with concern. Kim says " jules you okay ".

I shake my head 'no' and cover the phone and say " milton just asked me if I was pregnant and he wants to know the truth, he said I've been acting he felt something kick him ".

Their eyes are as big as a tomato they all sigh and grace says " we HAVE to tell him but only him " I nodd frantically. _Me__**, Milton**_

_Milton...please don't be mad at me but I am pregnant I'm so sorry for notr telling you but we were gonna tell you guys as a congratulation gift but you told us you had to move _

_**Julie I'm not mad at you but why didn't you say anything I could've stayed and helped you **_

_I was just...afraid you would leave me and there is one more thing...Kim, Grace, and Kelsey are pregnant too. I am 7 months that's why my belly was the way it was and that's why I wore a BIG hoodie. Kelsey is 5 months with a small baby bump and she is having a girl and naming her hannah. Grace just turned 6 months and is having a boy and naming him Nathaniel, Nathan for short. And Kim is turning 4 months in 1 week. She finds out the gender next month, but PLEASE WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT TELL THE OTHER GUYS we only want you to know okay. _

_**WOW! really that's great I'm happy for you guys and don't worry I won't tell just keep me updated about your pregnancy julie I promise to never loose touch with you guys...and Julie do you know what we are having **_

I smile and say

_We are having twins 1 boy and 1 girl I naming them Nicole and Samuel. Nikki and Sam for short_

_**I love them well I'm gonna go I'm in the bathroom and if I don't come out soon thhe guys will think I have a problem**_

I laugh and say

_Okay I love you milton_

_**I love you too Julie**_

I see the girls crying and I start to cry to but happy tears I'm pretty dure we are all crying happy tears.

**Milton's P.O.V  
**I can't believe it! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! WOOOOOO! Oh dear lord I'm spending way too much time with jerry.

I exit the bathroom and I see the guys asleep. I slightly chuckle and go to get ddomething to eat cause I am STARVING.

I'm glad that Julie and the girls are pregnant I hope they'll be alright. I am going to be pretty upset that Iam going to miss them being born. Oh! I'll have Kim record it.

I wonder what Kim's baby is going to be! Wait that means Jack is going to be a dad along with Jerry, Eddie, and Me. I am so excited but I am too tired to keep thinking.

**Kim's P.O.V (The next morning)**

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I get up sleepily and open the door. I seeall the girls standing there with different items Julie has magazines, Kelsey has a tray of breakfeast and Grace has movie's.

I smile and say " mornin' guys did I miss breakfeast ? ". They nodd and Grace says " don't worry we are giving you yours cause you are only 4 months and still are gonna be sleeping in late ". We laugh and they come in the room Grace popps in Alex Cross and we all sit in my bed. I suddenly hear my phone ring and It's one of my dance student's , Skylar, mom Sierra I pick it up _Me, __**Sierra**_

_Hi Sierra how are you skylar and jake_

_**We're good and I heard about the baby congratulations**_

_Thank you so did you need anything cause I know you would only call me this early in the morning unless it'e an emergency_

_**Well... I'm going to go visit some family in florida starting today and my sister is supposed to watch the kids but she bailed last minute I was wondereing if they could stay with you until Sunday **_(It's Monday)_** that's when I get back Skylar wanted me to ask you**_

I look at the girls they nod and I smile and say into the phone.

_Sure. we'd love to watch Skylar and Jake you canbring them now if you want when does your plane leave_

_**In 2 hours I want to get there early so yes I'll drop them off now Thank you soo much Kim **_

_No problem Sierra see ya soon bye_

_**Bye**_

I hung up and we continued watching the movie. About 15-20 minutes later the door bell rang and I went to get it. I opened the door and was greeted by one of my favorite students, her mother, and her brother.

I say " Hey come on in guys, Hey sierra " and I give her a hugg. She says " Thanks again Kim oh and you have to give Jake his medicine every 6 hours okay ". I say " okay you should get going have fun " then she says " oh yeah I should get going bye kids have fun and listen to Kim, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie bye Kim ".

The Kids say " bye mom " the she leaves and the kids run and give me a hug. I laugh and say " okay, okay calm down you guys know I'm having a baby ". They immeadietly pull away and say " sorry ".

I say " so skylar what's been happening at the dance studio ". She says " well..."

**Not much of a cliffy but Oh well. Bye!**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	9. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyyyy I'm Back so I decided instead of doing 3 short chapters. I'm gonna do 1 LONG chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize.**

**Chapter 12**

**Skyalr's P.O.V (made up character)**

I'm at my favorite dance teachers house she shares with her best friends and boyfriend. Well that was before he became football players with his friends and had to leave they are still dating. She is like 4 months pregnant and the whole dance class is happy for her.

I answer her question " well... we all miss you and the 1st sub we had for dance class was so rude and if we didn't do a dance right we would have to sit in the corner ". Kim says " wow that's awful " " oh I'm done the 2nd one we had was to shy that when she talked to us she didn't look at us " I say.

" WOW " was all she said, then my annoying but lovable younger brother, Jake, asked " have you picked out any names for the baby yet ". I'm older than him by 5 years he is 9 I am 14. Kim says " yes, I have if it's a girl I'm naming he Avalon, but if it's a boy I'm naming him Xander " I say " those are great names ".

She smiles and says " thanks anyways are you guys hungry it's still early we can go to Ihop for breakfeast I already ate though then again I am getting a little hungry ". We both (me,and my brother) laugh and nodd she yells " KELSEY, GRACE, JULIE! GET DOWN HERE! ". Then they come down and say hi to us and we go and give them a hug. When we are done Kim tells them we are hungry so we all go to I hop. I am so excited I'm gonna be staying her for 3 months while my mom is away.

**Julie's P.O.V**

I honestly am so RELIEVED that I told milton our secret and I'm glad he isn't mad and wants to be a father. I just hope he doesn't accidently tells one of the guys about this.

**Jack's P.O.V**

5 minutes after Milton was in the bathroom the guys fall asleep. I wonder why he is taking so long I decide to go to sleep to I wonder what's bothering mitlon lately he isn't him self. When he comes out of the bathroom I act like I fell asleep, I open my eyes slightly and see milton dancing silently.

_Well he must be happy about something _I thought. He starts to whisper something, but all I can her is 'I' and 'Dad'. Wait a minute 'I' 'Dad' he's gonna be a dad I decided to 'wake up' and see if my theory is right.

I get up but he doesn't notice me cause he is turned around, he finally turns back around and sees me he jumps 6 feet in the air. He says with shock in his voice " JACK! Uhh I t-thought y-you were sleeping " I say " I was trying to sleep but I couldn't then you FINALLY came out of the bathroom, and started slently dancing and you were whispering something all I could hear was 'I' and 'Dad' ".

I gave him a look and he just started whistling my eyes went wide. I yelled/whispered " MILTON!That's amazing, wait then why are you coming with us if Julie is back in Seaford ". He said " I kinda just found out I had some suspicions but wasn't sure, when we were all hugging My stomach was pressedc against hers it felt a little...odd and I felt something kick, then when I went to the bathroom I called and asked her and she told me the truth ".

I smiled and said " well that's great milton, do you know the sex of the baby or how far along she is ? ". He had a wide grin on his face as soon as I said that, then he said " She's 7 months along and...SHE'S HAVING TWINS ". " SHHHH! " I said as I pointed to the snoring jerry and drooling eddie he nodded and I said " seriously " he nodded again and said " 1 boy and 1 girl ".

I said " congrats milton " then I looked down. He sad " what's wrong jack " I looked back up and said " I just wish I knew what it feels like to be a father ". He smiled and said " don't yo'll know that feeling soon I gonna go to sleep night ".

While he sat down I slowly walked back to my chair _What the hell does he mean by that_ I tought. I eventually fell asleep dreaming about what it would be like if me and Kim started family.

**Kim's P.O.V **_* 1 month and 1\2 later *_

It's officially been a month since the boys left and we still keep in contact thanks to their manager and coach. We talk to them before and after practice, also before and after games... well when their games start and during any free time they have. Julie's babies are due next week on the 14 (the date in august 7).

Her stomach has definetly gotten bigger same thing with Kelsey and Grace. Today the girls are coming with me to find out the sex of my baby and I'm so nervous but i'm excited at the same time. Right now Grace and Kelsey are sleeping, and Julie and I are TRYING to wake them up. Hense the word 'trying'. " DAMN! they are heavy sleepers " I said to Julie she nodds and says " Mmhmm " " wait let me try something " I say and she nodds again.

I go over to Grace's bed to try my theory I say in her ear " Grace get up julie's havin' the baby " she jump up and screamed " WHAT ". Julie and I bust out laughing Grace says " what's so funny "? Julie says " We only told you that to get you up. Did you forget we are finding out if Kim is having a boy or a girl today "?

Kelsey then shoots up and runs to the bathroom I'm guessing to get dressed. Same with Grace except she goes to the one downstairs. Julie and I laugh again while we're waiting for Kelsey and Grace I ask Julie " Hey Jules ya nervous "?

She lookes at me confused but then realizes what I meant when I point to her stomach. She looks down and rubs her stomach and says " a little...no scratch that I'm alot nervous ". I say " There's nothing to worry about so why are you nervous ".

She says " what if I'm not a good enough mom top Nikki and Sam " I say " Julie you're an amazing girl and guy would be lucky to have you, and milton truly care about you and so do the rest of us, and we all love you the same will go for your kids ". She smiles and comes to give me hug and she says " Thanks Kim " while still hugging me we pull away from our hu and I say " No problem ".

The girls come back out and Grace says " We're ready to go if we leave to the doctors now we'll be there like 20 minutes early ". I say " Well we didn't eat so we can get something on the way there " and they all nodd. We get in the car and head to starbucks.

We eat what we ordered in the car because you can't bring food or drinks in the doctors office. After 15 mimutes we are at the doctors office we go inside and sit down. I'm so excited that I'm shaking Kelsey says " Kim you okay " I nodd and say " yeah just excited ".

After a few minutes the doctor comes out and calls my name. I look at the girls and smile I get up and walk to the doctor with the girls behing me. It's the same doctor as it was before Dr. Jettson, but she lets me call her Maria.

She smiles at me and says " Hi Kim How are you "? I say " I'm good maria " She says " Julie, Grace, Kelsey what about you 3 " as she put latex gloves on. They say " good " Julie says " I'm due next week " Maria says " I know I remeber when I was pregnant with my oldest daughter she is 14 now, so are you excited Kim " ?

I vigourisly nodd and she says " okay, lie down for me please ". I do as I am told then she pulls my shirt up and puts the gel on my stomach _This is it _I thought. Maria says " Okay, Kim you want to know what you're having " I say " yes ". She smiles and says " Okay, Congrats Kim you're having...a baby girl ".

I screamed " REALLY " and she nodded I was so happy I was crying. She took the gel off my belly and said " have you picked out any names " I nodded and said " I'm gonna name her Avalon ". Maria said " that's great kim come back in 2 more months okay ". I nodded and we left the doctors with photos of mine and Jack's baby girl. Oh Jack! I miss you !

**Ok I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I hope you guys review I got 52 reviews and I am very happy with it. Thanks everyone. PEACE OUT!**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	10. Chapter 13 (sorry it's short)

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while . I haven't gotten a chance to write. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize. **

**Chapter13 : Julie's P.O.V (this day is a friday)**

I can't believe it kim is having a girl. So it's gonna be Me and my kids (Nikki(girl), and Sam(boy)), Grace and her son (Daniel(Danny)(decided to switch the name from Nathan to Daniel)). Kelsey and her daughter (Hannah), and Kim and her daughter (Avalon).

I'm so excited the twins are due in a few days. We all told our parents...well me and the girls told our parents and the guys parents they were all REALLY happy. After the twins are born Kim's mom (Delilah), and Mrs. Brewer (Jack's mom Jessica) are gonna live with us to help us out.

We don't live far from seaford we live in SanDiego. Anyway on Sunday is the guys FIRST game, it's in Colorado against the Colorado Buffaloes. Us girls are in the living room and we are facetiming Delilah and Jessica (Mrs. Crawford & Mrs. Brewer). They sent us the money for the plane tickets and the packers coach gave us tickets for FREE.

After we finished talking to Delilah and Jessica and I started to feel a sharp pain. _It's probably another Braxon Hicks Contactions_ I thought. I have been getting those alot. This time feels Different it hurts alot more. Then I notice the couch is wet my eyes widen in realization. " MY WATER JUST BROKE " I scream and the girls come in as fast as they can.

They can't run their still pregnant Kim starts to yell demands " Grace call Julie's doctor and tell her that Julie's having the baby and we'll meet them at the hospital, and Kelsey gets Julie's bag ". In 10 minutes we are at the hospital I'm rushed in but they said only one person can come with me.

I look at Kim (who is filming the whole thing) and she smiles and nodds. We go into the ER and they bring me into the labor room.

**LLLLLLIIIIIINNNNEEEE BBBRRREEAAKKK**

I lay back in my hospital bed breathing heavily while smiling. I'm holding my daughter Nicole Kimberly Saunders (since me and milton aren't married she gets my last name). Kim is the god mother of both my children. Kim is holding Samuel David Saunders with a broken hand. Yeeaahh, that was my fault. I say " Again I'm sorry about your hand Kim " she laughs and say " No worries Julie and I got it all on tape I already emailed it to Milton ".

I wonder what he is doing right now...

**Milton's P.O.V **

"I can't believe it our first game is on Sunday" I say to the guys. They all nodd with excited smile Jerry asks " so have you heard from Julie? " I told them about Julie and they were really happy for me I wish they knew. I say " Yeah, she's due in a few days.

* DING * I go over to my laptop to see a facetime request from Kim. I know it's nher because of her screen name : **BlondeBlackBeltNinja**. I accept it and Kim's face popped up she says " Hey guys " and the guys all come over.

We say in unison " Hey Kim " I say " Kim where are you it doesn't look like your at home? ". She says " 'Cause I'm not Julie's in labor...well she already gave birth to the twins I recorded a video like you asked ".

My eyes go wide and I start to do a happy dance that Jerry tought me and the guys join. When we finish we see all of the girls laughing their heads off. I say " Can I see them? " and Julie smiles widely the camera moves to two baby criba and I see the two most beautiful little babies on earth.

**Not a cliffy REVIEW. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while . I haven't gotten a chance to write. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize. **

**Chapter14 : Milton's P.O.V **

I see the two most beautiful babies on earth. I am staring at them so much that I zoned out. I get snapped out of it when I see Kim waving her hand it front of the camera.

I shake my head and then I notice Kim's hand in a cast. I says " Kim what happened to your hand " and she points at Julie. Then Julie says " Yeaaa that was my fault. Again sorry Kim " Kim says " don't sweat it Julie and umm...Grace, Kelsey do you guys wanna...".

She looks at the twoo they think for a moment and nodd. _Yes! Finally they're gonna tell them _I thought. But then I realized Kim isn't gonna tell Jack _ DAMNIT she's good _ I thought.

Kim say " Milton, Jack can you guys go in another room for a minute ". I nodd and so does Jack we go into his room and he says " what's that about "? I say " well Grace and Kelsey are pregnant ". Her stares at me wide eyed and says " You're not right ? " in a happier tone.

I smile and say " No Jack I'm not " and he says " That's great Jerry and Eddie are gonna be so happy ". Then his smile drops I furrow my eyebrows and say " What's the matter "?

He sighs and says " I just...want to know what it feels like to be a father ". I smile slightly and say " Don't worry Jack when the time is right you will know the feeling ". He smiles at me and says " Thanks milton, Hey let's go check on them ".

I nodd and when we get in the living room we see Eddie and Jerry doing a happy dance. I chuckle and says " they told you "? At first they nodd and then they look at me confused. I say " Julie told me " and they nodd again. _All that's left is Jack _I thought. I go into my room yelling " I'll be in my room if you need me ". I go into my room, locking the door, and dialing Kim's number. After a few rings she picks up.

**Kim's P.O.V **

I hear phone ringing I answer it not bothering to look at the caller ID. I say into the phone " Hello? " then Milton's voice comes through the phone " Hey Kim ". I say " Oh, Hey Milton what do you need "? He says " Well first why won't you tell Jack you're having a baby?, Second Do you know how bad he WANTS to be a father?, and Lastly You NEED to tell him Kim ".

I take a deep breath and say " I won't tell Jack because...I'm scared. I doubt he wants it that badly and I can't tell him. He'll have to give up football and everything important to him ".

I hear him chuckle and say " Kim there is absolutely no reason for you to be scared and Kim YOU are his everything. As for as badly he wantsa to be a father. He told me that he wants to know the feeling of being a father. Just promise me you'll tell him either a month before the baby is born or after you have the baby and she's 2 months old ".

I sigh and say " Okay, Milton, I promise I got to go Bye ". He says " bye " and we hang up. What am I gonna do? Should I tell Jack BEFORE I give birth to the baby or when she's two months old?

**( I AM GONNA HAVE YOU GUYS VOTE ON WHEN SHE TELLS JACK. WRITE IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME **

**A) a month before she gives birth **

** OR**

**B) 2 months after the baby is born )**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 15 & 16

**Hey guys. I want to thank everyone who voted. **

**The winner of the vote is...A) A MONTH BEFORE SHE HAS THE BABY. A won by 10 votes. **

**The next chapter will be when Kim tells him she's pregnant.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize. **

**Chapter 15 : Jerry's P.O.V ('cause I haven't done him but his P.O.V) **

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yesterday was the best day of my life. My girlfriend, Grace, told me she's pregnant with my son. I have never been so happy before. I plan on proposing to Grace on her birthday which is after football season is over. I can't wait 'Til our game on Sunday 'cause the girls are gonna come! THIS IS GONNA BE SWASOME!

**Kelsey's P.O.V *Time skip* (to 2 week after Grace and Kelsey tolf Eddie and Jerry)(This day is a Thursday)**

I wake up with my curtains open and the sunlight coming in. I get up to go to the bathroom and when I get out of bed I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. In an instant that sharp pain goes away, but then comes back and I feel something drip down my leg I look down nervously and realize...I'M IN LABOR!

" Shit! " I yell and I hear footsteps and Kim opens the door and say " What happened "? She looks at the water on the floor and realizes what happened. She screams "GRACE! JULIE! LET'S MOVE KELSEY'S IN LABOR "!

She come over to me and helps me downstairs. We rush to the car and start to drive to the hospital. As we get there the pain get's a little worse. I scream " CAN YOU DRIVE FASTER?! I'M IN PAIN HERE. IF ANY OF YOU DARE TO FUCKIN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU "!

The girls all had wide eyes I imeadietly feel sorry. " Sorry " I say Kim says " It's okay. We're here ". We go inside and my doctor sees me and calls some people over and they put me on a gurney and wheel me away.

**Grace's P.O.V**

We watched as Kelsey was being wheeled away. We knew it would be a while before she goes into labor. WE have to wait to go in her hospital room. I say at sudden realization " Guys! we have to call Eddie "! I get my phone out and then I feel a big pain in my stomach and water go down my leg.

I start to freak out Kim and Julie notice and ask me what's wrong. I say " I think I just went into labor ".

**Haha! Cliffy I'm gonna do 2 chapters...sooo...here's Chapter 16 : Grace's P.O.V**

Their eyes go wide Kim runs over to the front desk to get my doctor while Julie holds my hand trying to calm me down. Nikki starts to cry so Julie picks her up and craddles her. Kim comes ba ck and says " your doctor will come in a sec but a nurse is gonna come and put you in a room ". I nod and the nurse comes to put me in a gurney. The wheel me away and my doctor follows.

**Kim's P.O.V**

OMFG! Kelsey AND Grace are both in labor. I gotta call Eddie and Jerr, then I'll call their parents. I call Eddie first, **Me **_ Eddie_

_Hello?_

**Hey Eddie! It's Kim**

_Hey Kim what's up? _

**Oh, nothing...it's just Kelsey went into labor **

_WHAT?! _

**Don't worry she's not giving birth yet**

_Okay, but call me back later so I can talk to her_

**Okay, Bye Eddie **

_Bye_

I hung up and called Grace's mom. She told us she'll be right there (All their parents live in seaford) same with Kelsey's mom. I called Jerry next. **Me, **_Jerry_

_Yo, Kim! _

**Hey Jerry!**

_What's up?_

**Umm..not Eddie tell you guys about Kelsey?**

_Yeah, he did! He is so happy_

**Great, OH! there's something I need to tell you**

_What is it?_

**Grace is in labor!**

_Really?!_

**Yes!**

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Si! Voy a ser padre! Lo que pasa es que ella esta bien que ella de a luz. DIME QUE NECESITO SABER! _

**First, I don't know what the hell you just said ans Second, I think you just made me go deaf**

_Sorry, and what I basically said was how is she?_

**It's ok, and she's fine she didn't go into labor wet and we can't go into either of their room yet**

Then Grace and Kelsey mom come in. They see us and wave. Julie and I wave back and motion for them to come over to us.

**Sorry, Jer, I gotta go the girls parents are here**

_OK, bye. Talk to you later_

**Bye**

I hung up and sat down next to Julie. Grace's mother (Sydney) asked " Did Grace go into labor yet "?! Julie and I shake our heads 'No' and Julie said " Neither did Kelsey we'll still waiting to see when we'll be allowed in their room ". They both nodd and then the doctor comes in and tells us we can see Grace, but Kelsey is being tested to see how many centimeters along she is.

We nodd and head to Grace's room. When we get there we see her eating and watching a movie on showtime. She looks at us and smiles, but her smile grows wider when she sees her mom.

She screams "MOM"?! and her mother runs to give her a hug. They both laugh and we all sit down and Grace says " Hey guys". Julie and I says in unison " Hey " I ask " How many centimeters are you "? She says " 3. I have to wait 'til I'm 9 centimeters. The doctor says I'm gonna be here a while ".

We all laugh and Julie says " So Kim...Did you decide when your gonna tell Jack that your carring his baby "? I take a deep breath and say "Yeah...I'm gonna tell him a month before I'm supposed to go in labor". Grace says " That's good " I nodd and ask " Grace, weren't you due in 2 weeks "?

She nodds and says " The doctor said I'm early " and I nodd. Then Kelsey comes in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse. The nurse helps Kelsey on the bed and then she says " if you need any thing my name is Kathy, and just push this button ".

Showing us the button we all say " Thank you " and she smiles at us. I turn to kelsey and she says " The doctor told me I was a few days late ". She sees her mom and screams (like Grace) "MOM"?! and her mother runs to hug her. Then 4 people rush into the room all us girls turn to see who it is and our eyes go wide.

We all say a different person's name (Julie)"MILTON"?! (Grace)"JERRY"?! (Kelsey)"EDDIE"?! and me "JACK"?!

**Dun!Dun!Dun! Big Cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. I want to thank everyone who voted. 'TIL NEXT TIME...BYE! :) **


	13. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I want to say sorry for not updating my stories. I've had exams all week.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize. **

**Chapter 17 : Julie's P.O.V**

I look at the four panting boys in shock. Then they all say in unison "Hey". I start to crack a smile as Milton comes over to hug me. I hug him back and we stay like that for a while. When we let go he says "I missed you".

I say "I missed you too. On another topic, I think there's some people yu would like to meet". I turn around and pick up Sam. I turn to face Milton and say " I'd like you to meet our son...Samuel David Saunders. We call him Sam for short. I couldn't give hime your lastname 'cause we aren't married ".

He says "He's adorable. Can I hold him"? I nodd and say "Of course. He is YOUR son". He chuckles as I hand him Sam. Once Sam is in Milton's arms...I was speechless. They were bonding so fast I say "Oh my goodness...I need to take a photo".

I get out my phone and snap about 6 photos of Milton & Sam. I say "Ok now is the time..for you to meet...your daughter". I put my phone in my pocket and take Sam from Milton. I put Sam in his carseat & I pick up Nikki from hers.

I say to Milton "Now time to meet our daughter...Nicole Kimberly Saunders. We call her Nikki for short". He gasps when he sees her and takes her out of my arms into his. Once again I take my phone out of my pocket and snap some pics of Milton & Nikki.

I take a look around and see Jerry sitting on Grace's hospital bed rubbing her belly. I see Kelsey & Eddie holding hands while taking. Though I don't see Jack & Kim anywhere.

I say "Hey where's Jack & Kim"? Kelsey says "They're out in the hall talking...I think Kim's gonna tell him". My mouth makes an 'o' shape and Eddie asks "Kim's gonna tell Jack what"?

Grace says "That she's pregnant". She's saying it like it's nothing to see their reaction. Jerry & Eddie nodd and continue to do what they were doing. I silently count _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _then Jerry & Eddie say together "Wait...What"?

We all laugh and Milton says "They all are pregnant...well They all were". I ask "Hey Grace how many centimeters are you now"? She says "5 I have 4 more to go".

I say "Kelsey, what about you"? She says "I'm 7. I have 2 more to go. The doctors says I'll be ready to push soon".

The only thing thatI really have on my mind is...how is Jack gonna take the news?

**Kim's P.O.V *It's gonna be kinda short***

All the boys went over to their girlfriends and greeted them. Jack and I just stare into each others eyes even though we're half an inch apart. I start to smile, so does he and we both start to lean in. He hand snake around my waist & my snake around his neck.

Our lips meet and I feel the same magic I felt since we first started dating. Our lips move in sync with each other. Soon we both need air, so we slowly pull apart.

I giggle _(See what he makes me do? I think to myself)_ and says in a whisper "Hey". He says "Hey baby" I pull him into a tight embrace which he gladly returns. When we pull away we both look around and see the guys doing different things.

Eddie was holding Kelsey's hand while talking to her. Jerry was talking to Grace & rubbing her stomach, and Julie was handing Sam to Milton.

I think to myself _Tell him! You need to tell him now. _At first I kinda disagreed to the idea 'cause I didn't want him to be mad. I finally made my desicion and said "Jack...c-can...can w-we umm...talk outside".

He says "Yeah. Sure." and he follows me into the hall.

**Jack's P.O.V **

Kim stutteres while asking me if we can talk in the hall. I follow her out making sure the door shut behind me. I say "What do you need to tell me Kim. 'Cause I know you only stutter when your nervous".

She takes a deep breathe and sighs while saying "Jack...I need to tell you something". I start to get curious so I say "Well, what do you need to tell me"? She look up at me and she looks like she's about to cry.

She says " Jack...I-I'm..I-I". I say "Kim calm down. You can tell me". She nodds and takes a deep breath. She looks me dead in the eye and says "Jack I'm pregnant".

I stare at her wide eyed. _I'm gonna be a father? I'm gonna be a father?! I'm gonna be a father! _I get pulled out of my thoughts by Kim saying "Jack...please PLEASE...say something"?

I look at her and see tears streaming down her face. I pull her into a passonite kiss. After 10 sexonds she starts to kiss back. I pull away and look at her face. The face I never got tired of seeing.

I wipe away her tears with my thumb. I say " Don't cry". She says "Sorry. I thought you would be mad". I shake my head 'NO' and say "How far are you". She looks down and says something inaudible.

I say "I can't hear you Kim". She says "I...umm..I knew about this for a while". I say strangely calm "Then why didn't you tell me"?

She sits in one of the waiting room chairs and says "I didn't want to hold you back" while rubbing her arms up & down. I sit in the chair next to her and say "Hold me back from what Kim? From being where I belong. From being with the people I belong with. From being away from the one I love".

She says "I didn't want to hold you back from your dream". I grab her shoulders forcing her to face me and say "You are my dream Kim. Your everything I ever dreamed of having". She smiles and huggs me tightly.

I hugg her back and when we release each other we see Kelsey being wheeled some where. Along with Eddie. Jack & I go into the room and sit down. I ask Grace "Where did they bring Kelsey to"? She says "They said she was ready to push".

Jack, Jerry, & Milton say "We're gonna head to the cafeteria. Bye!" We yell "BYE"! I nodd & Julie says "Soo...did you tell him"? I nodd and say "I was worried for nothing he was happy".

They smile and Grace says "That's good...Did you tell him he's having a daughter"? I said "No, I didn't even tell him how far along I am". Julie says "Well you better tell him before they leave".

I say "I will" then Kelsey's doctor comes in and says "You all can go see Ms. Vargas now. She is in room 546". Julie & I nodd and Julie says "Will you be alright by your self"? She nodds and says "I have television to keep me company". We laugh and her & go to see Kelsey.

**Milton's P.O.V **

The guys & I (except Eddie) went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We all ended up getting something from the vending machines. I say "So...what are we gonna do about the Movie offer"?

**Bet you didn't see that coming. If did...I don't care. Anyway they all got a movie offer to be in the same movie. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**BYE! :D**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


End file.
